fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Ayame Sohma/Relationships
Family His Mother Since Yuki and Ayame's mother has always used Yuki as a tool to land herself in a higher social and financial status, she thinks Ayame is 'good-for-nothing'. She can't handle his regal airs and superior behaviour, and anyone with eyes could see she hates him. Yuki Sohma Since Yuki was isolated as a child due to his weak bronchial tubes, Ayame barely ever saw him. Ayame even almost forgot his name. The two made no contact whatsoever, and Ayame often saw their mother slapping Yuki for wanting to be outside. When young Yuki once tried to reach out for help, Ayame just brushed him off. By the time they both grew older, there was a great rift between the two. Ayame is now trying to renew 'the bond between brothers' with many flamboyant methods, including tactless demands and clothes embroidered with phrases such as "I live for my older brother". In the manga, Ayame seems to have succeeded in 'renewing the bond' because at one point Yuki seemed to have gotten used to Ayame and both thanked him for protecting him from their mother and remarked against his mom that Ayame was not "good-for-nothing" during the parent-teacher conference (chapter 72), and also saving him using his tactless way when Yuki was injured by Akito (chapter 95). Mine Kuramae Mine is Ayame's assistant in his shop that sells "men's romance" (according to him). Ayame and Mine live together in an apartment on the second floor. She is the only person that truly accepts him, and Yuki often wonders how she puts up with him. It is unknown if Mine knows of Ayame's zodiac curse. When Yuki asked this, Ayame changed the subject abruptly, implying that she does know but Ayame does not want anyone to know that. Ayame comes to really trust and depend on Mine when he is troubled. It is shown through the manga (especially chapter 110) that he has strong feelings towards her. At the end of the series when the curse is broken, he confesses his love to Mine saying "I was born to love you" and embraces her. Chizuru Sohma Hibika Sohma Mutsuki Sohma Non-Zodiacs Tohru Honda Kakeru Manabe Kakeru Manabe, or as Mine and Ayame call him 'Flying Pot-kun' (Kakeru's nickname because of the kanji that makes up his name, according to Kakeru, "it's written, 'the true pot flies'"), considers Ayame as his idol. The two are very much alike, and Kakeru calls him 'Commander', and Mine 'Vice Commander'. Kakeru has been friends with Ayame ever since Yuki's parent-teacher conference, when Ayame showed up. Other Zodiacs Hatori Sohma Ayame, Hatori and Shigure were inspeparable as they grew up together. Sometimes they are called the "Mabudachi Trio". Ayame, being an outlandish and often insensitive person, eventually realizes that there were many qualities that he desired that could be found in his friend Hatori. Out of his respect for Hatori, and his desire to be more like him, selfless and noble, he, without hesitation, does anything that he says, as commented on by Shigure. Because of Ayame's respect for Hatori, Hatori is one of the only people who can boss him around. Shigure Sohma Shigure and Ayame have a strangely playful and jokingly homo-erotic relationship. The friendship they fostered through their childhood has remained into adulthood. These jokes are frowned upon and are taken as annoying by Yuki and Kyo, but Shigure willingly plays along to their long running inside-joke. Kyo Sohma Akito Sohma It is unknown how Ayame exactly feels about Akito. Category:Relationships